halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo Wars Credits
These are the credits list screen seen at the end of Halo Wars: (Insignificantia and then Money or Meteors play in the background.) Ensemble Studios dedicates Halo Wars to all our fans. We owe our success to you and are honored by what you've given us over the last twelve years. Thanks - See you on Xbox Live! Ensemble Studios End Transmission... Halo Wars Development Team Design * David "Bigdog" Pottinger - Lead Designer * Graeme Devine - Lead Writer * Jerome K. Jones "Bugs911" - Assistant Lead * Tim Deen - Technical Lead * Jeff "Quasta" Brown * Ian M. Fischer * Joe "The SpecialEffectorizor" Gillum * Vance "Hammer" Hampton * Kevin "The Sheriff" Holme * Aaron Keppel * David "Learguy" Leary * Karen "Scout" McMullan * Sandy "Honcho" Petersen * Justin "Kingpin4life" Rouse Art * Lance Hoke - Art Producer * Dave Kubalak - Art Director * Bart Tiongson - Concept Lead * Don Gagen - Skirmish Lead * Gene Kohler - Campaign Lead * Juan Martinez - Animation Lead * Scott Winsett - Technical Lead * Danny Beck * Matthew "DGigilo" Burke * David A. "Icarus" Cherry * Won "IWON" Choi * Brad Crow * Shannon Dees * Matthew Goldman * John Andy Gotcher "gatchaman73" * Bryan "bimbosoup" Hehmann * Dion "Pyxlwyz" Hopkins * Jonathan "Trip" Jacobson * Paul "Verbinator" Jaquays * Duncan McKissick * Jeffrey R. Miller * Chris "cMoF" Moffitt * Thonny S. Namuonglo "NEMO" * Marco Nelor (Volt) * Pete Parisi * Chris "Ragnarawk82" Pineda (Volt) * Jason Sallenbach * Duane "Saint" Santos * Adam C. Schimpf * Alexander G. Scott * Mark "M'Sync" Sinclair * Paul "sPankyAce" Slusser * Woody Smith * Nate Stefan * Charles Tinney * Chris Van Doren * Robert Walden * Phil Wohr Programming * Angelo "Desperado" Laudon * Michael Bean * Tommy Bean * Eric "YoYo" Best * Michael W. Capps * Peter Chapman * Stephen Clayburn * Mike "Jimmay" Coker * John Evanson * Robert "Xemu" Fermier * Andrew "Xexyl" Foster * Duncan Grimshaw * Shawn "Last Call" Halwes * Marc Hanson * Billy Ethan Khan * Mike "Captain" Kidd * Stéphane Lebrun * Shawn "Strobe" Lohstroh * Doug "WickedSlug" Marien * Colt "MainRoach" McAnlis * Dusty "Dlangar" Monk * Justin Randall * Brad "Poacher" Robnett * Jeff "Drjest" Ruediger * Christ "Stark" Stark * Marcin "Laeus" Szymanski * Sergio Tacconi * Vijay "nozomiyume" Thakkar Sound * Kevin "plaistow" McMullan - Audio Lead * J.D. Smith - Sound Design Music * Stephen "Big Al" Rippy Production * Chris "Scapegoater" Rippy - Lead Production * Bill "BillyJack" Jackson * Brian Lemon * Wallace H. Wachi, Jr. XBox Live Team * Oscar "Yamrak" Santos * Ben "Solus" Donges * Mike "McGlu" McGlumphy * Randall "Homebrewer" Woodman Balance Team * Nicolas "TheMoonGoat" Currie * Zeke Marks * Donnie "WaCkO" Thompson * Mike Wagner Community Team * Robert "Paragon" Anderson * Duncan "Lethe" Stanley * Milo Philips-Brown (Volt) Ensemble QA * David "MilkmanDan" Lewis * Capen "JarryRudd" Apple (Volt) * Clare "Xosa" Braddy (Volt) * Darby "I Hate Zane" Hadley (Volt) * Justin "Tale" Hallmark (Volt) * Todd "Abdullah" Ruediger (Volt) * Zane "I Hate Darby" Sadler (Volt) Management * Tony Allen Goodman "Good Bnny" * Ian M. Fischer * Lance Hoke * Patrick Hudson * Dave Kubalak * Angelo Laudon * Dave "Bigdog" Pottinger * Chris Rippy * David Rippy * Harter "HarterFaster" Ryan * Bruce C. "Blues_sherry" Shelley Information Tech * Roy "Royster" Rabey * Jake "D_Dawg" Dotson * Dwayne Gravitt Administration * Lizette Atkinson * Nique Gardner (Spherion) * Crystal Newell (Spherion) Microsoft Game Studios Management *Shane Kim *Phil Spencer *Ken Lobb *Bonnie Ross-Ziegler *David C. Holmes Production *Steve Schreck - Executive Producer *Jason Pace - Producer *Thomas Zucotti - Game Designer *Ben Cammarano - Art Director Franchise Development and Licensing *Alicia Brattin - Franchise Development Manager *Alicia Hatch - Senior Franchise Development Manager *Dennis Ries - Senior Franchise Development Manager Marketing & PR *Craig Davison - Marketing Director *Chris Lee - Group Product Manager *Jim Ying - Global Product Manager *Josh Kerwin - Global PR Manager User Experience *Matt Whiting - Group User Experience Manager *Brent Metcalfe - Editor; UX Lead *Eric Nylund - Lead Writer *Brian Hunt - Writer *Chris Lassen - UX Print Design Lead *Rick Achberger - UX Print Designer (Aquent LLC) *JoAnne Wiliams - UX Print Design Manager *Keith Cirillio - UX Content Publishing Manager Additional Support *Colin Foran - Concept Artist *Mikey Wetzel - Programming *Matt Haigh - Programming *Tim Zmamenacek - Production *Brett Gow - Production Localization Ireland: *Mick Ivory - Engineering Lead *Declan Mac Hugh - Program Manager *Julien Chergui - Test Lead *John O'Sullivan - Test Manager *Steve Belton - Audio Lead *Lizzy Untermann - Translation Manager *Magali Lucchini - Translation Lead *Corinna Balkow - Documentation *Ben Cahill - User Experience Lead Japan: *Masaki Akahame - Program Manager *Yuki Harima - Content Editor *Munetaka Fuse - Software Design Engineer *Atsushi Horiuchi - Software Design Engineer *Hiroshi Hosoda - Software Design Engineer *Ryosuke Kimura - Technical Contents Evaluator *Sachiko Nagasawa - Software Development Engineer in Test *Go Komatsu - Software Development Engineer in Test *Masao Okamoto - Tester *Naoki Shigemori - Tester *Norhiro Sato - Software Test Assistant China: *Tom Tang - Program Manager *Free Zhai (ArtM) - Localization Program Manager *Dean Wang - Test Lead *Tao Lin (ArtM) - Tester *Xingzhi Guan (BeyondSoft) - Tester Korea: *Sang Jin Kang - Program Manager *Young Jin Park - Localization Project Manager *Sang Min Park - Tester *Young Hoon Shim - Reviewer Taiwan: *Cheng-Te Tony Lin - Program Manager *Kay Wang - Localization Project Manager *Wen-Chin Deng - Test Lead *Aha Chiu - Tester *Vincent Tsai - Tester *Joey Chen - Tester User Research *Philip Howe - Project Lead *Randy Pagulayan - Manager *Chuck Harrison - Lead *Bruce Phillips - Engineer *John Hopson - Engineer *Steve Mathiesen - Engineer Games Test Organization (GTO) Management *Greg B. Jones - Group Test Manager *Terri Ramsey - Business Administrator *Fred Norton - Test Manager *Daland Davis - Test Manager Project Test Team *Kevin Verboort - Project Test Lead *Kevin Bowen - Tools/Automation Lead *Brian Trevethan *David Rieman *Jeffrey Stephens *John Mogensen *Rahsaan Shareef *Steve Alliston *Maurice Campbell (Volt) *Cody Roesch (Excell Data Corporation) *Chris King *Paul Grimes *Ryan Hylland *Brad Catlin *Brian Fetty (Excell Data Corporation) *Philip Zahoruyko (Excell Data Corporation) Reserves Test Team *Natahri Felton - Reserves Test Manager *Joe Djorgee - Reserves Test Lead *Adam Smith (Volt) *Alison Burkley (Excell Data Corporation) *Bryan Decann (Volt) *Bryan Link (Excell Data Corporation) *Benn Harrison (Excell Data Corporation) *Casey Leim (Volt) *Chad Hale (Volt) *Craig Swanson (Volt) *Dave Unger (Volt) *Derek Shefveland (Excell Data Corporation) *Evan Query (Volt) *Jai Salzwedel (Excell Data Corporation) *Joe Belousek (Volt) *Jordache Perozzo (Excell Data Corporation) *Jordan Mullen (Volt) *Josh Widman (Excell Data Corporation) *Joshua McDonald (Volt) *Kris Sietten (Volt) *Mallory McCorkie (Volt) *Mark McClarin (Volt) *Matthew Hunziker (Volt) *Matthew Moore (Volt) *Mike Bottemiller (Volt) *Michael Elisenbrey (Volt) *Paul Morris (Volt) *Randall Lutcavich (Excell Data Corporation) *Schuyler Ko (Volt) *Shaleigh Diaz-Ryder (Volt) *Stephanei Mock (Volt) *Steven Liu (Excell Data Corporation) *Tyler Wolfe (Excell Data Corporation) *Trayce Luxtrum (Volt) *Mark McAllister *Bob Mowery (Excell Data Corporation) *Jeremy Powers (Volt) *Brian Sturm (Volt) *Jared Smith (Volt) *Kerry McCoy (Volt) *Ryan Atwater (Volt) *Andrew Warthen (Volt) *Chris Chappell (Excell Data Corporation) *Ja'min Wilmey (Excell Data Corporation) *Jared Morgan (Aditi) *Matthew Nomura (Excell Data Corporation) *Ray Chow (Volt) *Sarah Bowman (Volt) *Shaun Martin (Volt) *Yosuke Ikeda (Excell Data Corporation) *Chris Mathews (Excell Data Corporation) *Shohn McCarter (Excell Data Corporation) *David Foster (Volt) - Reserves Support *Mitch Sullivan-Biermoth (Excell Data Corporation) - Reserves Support Multiplayer Lab *TJ Duez - Multiplayer Lab Lead *Jeremy Silvis (Excell Data Corporation) *Peter Tran (Volt Computer Services) *Dylan P0wer (Aditi) *Tim Kerns (Hewlett-Packard) - Lab Support *Chase Dahl (Hewlett-Packard) - Lab Support Ensemble Studios (Note: Many of these credits are repeats from above, with additional with titles and nicknames, which have been listed above to avoid repetition. Names not included above are listed here.) Design *Greg Street *Karen Swanson *Kevin White Art *Marc Holmes *Paul Lasalle (Volt) *Jason Merch *Josh Powers (Volt) *Patrick Thomas *Paul Warzecha Programming *David Bettner *Paul Bettner Production *Timothy R Ruessler Live Team *Graham "Thunder" Somers Balance Team *Brian Dellinger (Normal Credits resume here) Music *Original music by Stephen "Big Al" Rippy *Performed by FILMharmonic Orchestra and Choir *Adam Kiemens: Conductor *Stanislav Mistr: Choir Master *Stan LaPard: Orchestrations Recorded at CNSO Studio No. 1 (Prague, CZ) *Sound Engineer: Jan Kotzmann *Assistant Engineer: Cenda Kotzmann *Assistant Engineer: Roman Skienar *Mustic Contractor and Sessions Organizer: Peter Pycha Studio X (Seattle, WA) *Engineer, Mixing: Reed Ruddy *Assistant Engineer, Nuance Manager: Josh Evans *Assistant Engineer: Mike Kutchman Additional recording and production at: *Ensemble Studios (Dallas, TX) *Big Al Productions Studios (McKinney, TX) *Soundlab (Redmond, WA) *Center of the Universe (Allen, TX) Soundtrack available on Sumthing Else Music Works Voice Over Recording & Editorial by Soundelux Design Music Group *Executive Creative Director: Scott Martin Gershin *Voice Over Business Manager: William "Chip" Beaman *Voice Over Coordinator: Erica Mehallo *Voice Over Director: Amanda Wyatt *Voice Over Recording Engineer: Justin Langley *Voice Over Editors: Chad Bedell, Brad Beaumont, Mark Camperell, Patrick Ginn, Dutch Hill, Bob Rankin, Clint Richardson *Asset Management: Elliot Connors, Charlie Gondak *Production Assistans: Alex Johnson, Patrick Welse Additional Voice Over Recording by POP Sound *ADR Mixer: Michael Miller *ADR Recordist: Courtney Bishop *Susie Boyajan: Executive Producer Cast of Characters (Main Characters) *Gregg Berger: Cutter *Nolan North: Forge *Kim Mai Guest: Anders *Courtenay Taylor: Serina *David Sobolov: Arbiter *Robin Atkins-Downes: Prophet of Regret *Douglas Rye: Voice of Game *Peter Reneday: Covenant Minister *Marc Worden: Brute Chieftain Additional Voices *Gideon Emery *Peter Jessop *Jimmie Wood *Kevin Killebrew *Cam Clarke *Sean Donnellan *Braden Lynch *Gary Anthony Williams *Perry Brown *Andrew Kishino *Brian Bloom *Eric Passoja *Peter Jessop *Crispin Freeman *Leigh Allen Baker *Robin Atkin Downes *Courtenay Taylor *Kim Mai Guest *Marc Worden *Peter Reneday *Douglas Rye *Nolan North *David Sobolov *Gregg Berger *Bob Carter *Brad Hawkins *Mike McFarland *Phil Parsons *Christopher Sabat *Mark Stoddard *Sonny Strait *Travis Willingham Blur Studio CG Supervisors *Dave Wilson *Heikl Anttila Animation Supervisors *Peter Starostin *Davy Sabbe Creative Director *Tim Miller Producer *Mandy Slim Executive Producer *Al Shier FX Supervisors *Kirby Miller *Brandon Riza Layout Supervisor *David Nibbellin Sequence Leads *Kris Kaufman *Barrett Meeker *Corey Butler *Kevin Margo *Tim Jones *Daniel Trbovic Production Coordinator *Patrick Killik Layout *Franck Balson *Nick Whitmire Modeling *Shaun Absher *Leandro Amaral *Alessandro Baldasseroni *Toni Bratincevic *Corey Butler *Darren Butler *Luis Calero *Zack Cork *Marek Denko *Chris Grim *Jinho Jang *Jaime Jasso *Sze Jones *Tim Jones *Ian Joyner *Kris Kaufman *James Ku *Alex Litchinko *Kevin Margo *Barrett Meeker *Jeremy Strong *Daniel Trbovic Rigging *Emoch Ihde *Michael Stieber Facial Animation Supervisor *Bryan Hillestad Face Robot Rigging *Brian Whitmire Animation *Ander Berstrom *Joseph Chong *Bryan Hillestad *Jeremiah Izzard *Eddie Kim *Michael Loeck *Nick Maw-Naing *Derek Raymond *Emil Simeonov *Rini Sugianto *William Vanoost *August Wartenberg *Brian Whitmire *Nick Whitmire *Jeff Wilson Hair and Clothing Simulation *Becca Baldwin *Jon Jordan Lighting and Compositing *Leandro Amarai *Christ Bedrosian *Toni Bratincevic *Darren Butler *Jaime Jasso *Greg Kegel *Patrick Killik *Jan Major *Laurent Pieriot *Brian Prince *Fabio Stabel *Olivier Vernay-Kim *Dan Woj FX *Craig Brown *Ian Farnsworth *Seung Jae Lee *Andrew Meinychuk-Oseen *Mark Theriault *Brandon Young Mocap Talent *Gavin Carlton *Steve Gibbons *Heather McKenney *Paul Barthdmsew *Chris Bedrosian *Vanessa Vander Plum *Derron Ross Mocap Prep and Clean-up *Ryan Girard Technical and QC Supervisors *Shaun Absher *Steven Caron *Ben Durkin *Sze Jones *Michael Stieber Concept Design *Hugo Martin *Sean McNally *Francisco Ruiz Velasco *Chuck Wojtkiewicz Matte Painters *Jaime Jasso *Hugo Martin Production Assistant *Amanda Powell Tools and Scripts *Karl "Krash" Goldshmidt *Eric Hulser *Remi McGill Programming and Systems Administration *Duane Powell *Jeremy Donahue *Paul Huang *Matt Newell *Abe Shelton Sound Design and 5.1 Mix *Gary Zacuto *Christ Trent *Peter Cole *Brook Fraser *Shoreline Studios (Copyright information) Special Thanks Category:Lists Category:Halo Wars